Traditional collaborative editing tends to be performed serially. Users take turns accessing a document, editing the document, and storing their edits. The accessing user may place a lock on the file to inhibit other users from editing the document when the accessing user is editing the document. Such iterative editing processes can cause delays since each user may wait for a turn at editing the document. In addition, iterative editing processes may be difficult to manage. For example, each user may need to keep track of who is editing which portions of the document, which version of the document is the most recent, and when the user will have a turn.
In other types of traditional collaborative editing, users can edit a shared copy of the same document. For example, in the ONENOTE® note-taking program offered by MICROSOFT CORPORATION of Redmond, Wash., multiple users may add, move, and delete objects concurrently within a shared notebook-style document. In such products, changes to the document tend to be available to users in real-time or a close-approximation thereof.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present disclosure has been made.